Merci Seigneur!
by MamzelleDada
Summary: Mademoiselle Bella Poisse Swan refait des siennes! Cependant, alors qu'elle retourne chez elle, la légendaire maladresse de Bella pourrait peut-être devenir une très grande chance... Merci Seigneur! OS - AH


**ONE SHOT**

**Et oui, j'avais envie de faire une petite histoire, et c'est fort probable que j'en fasse pleins d'autres; j'ai souvent de petites idées d'histoires…**

**Je vous retrouve plus bas...**

* * *

-Non! Non non non! Mais putain c'est pas possible? Pourquoi moi? P o u r q u o i? Sérieusement? Saloperie! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries! J'y crois pas...

J'ai commencé à déblatérer tous pleins de blasphèmes, l'un à la suite de l'autre, alors que ma vieille Chevrolet 1963 rendais l'âme sur une autoroute déserte, au beau milieu de la nuit, pendant qu'il pleuvait des cordes et qu'on n'y voyais rien à un mètre, maximum deux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu pour me retrouver dans une telle situation?

Après m'être frappé la tête une dizaine de fois sur le volant de ma voiture, et avoir maudit Dieu, les personnes non-présentes sur cette autoroute et cette température on-ne-peut-plus merdique, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main en sortant mon blackberry.

-Allez, mon chou, tu peux le faire. Tu peux attraper un réseau pour

pouvoir faite un mini riquiqui appel. J'encourageais mon cellulaire. Pathétique.

Putain de merde! Je maudissais celui qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer des blackberry. Je n'avais toujours pas de réseau. Je sortis donc de la chevrolet prête à braver ce temps excécrable —armée d'un imperméable ET d'un parapluie— pour lever mon cellulaire plus haut en espérant trouver du réseau.

-Plus haut, murmurais-je, allez, encore un peu plus haut. S'il-te-plaît, suppliais-je alors que je montais sur la pointe de mes pieds et en étirant mon bras vers le haut.

Un éclair apparut soudainement dans le ciel, suivi d'un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant.

Je vous laisse deviner la suite.

Évidemment. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer à la place? Rien. Cela DEVAIT arriver. La Miss Poisse en moi refaisais surface. J'ai échappé mon blackberry —mon bébé, l'homme de ma vie, mon amant, mon chouchou, appelez-le comme vous le voulez— dans une IMMENSE flaque d'eau. J'ai pleuré ma perte pendant un instant.

-PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME! Criais-je en regarda t vers le ciel, en parlant à Dieu. QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT POUR QUE TU ME POURRISSES AINSI LA VIE? JE COMPRENDS PAS, EXPLIQUE-MOI...! POURQUOI TU FAIS TOUJOURS EN SORTE QUE CE SOIT MOI QUI SE RETROUVES DANS DE TELLES SITUATIONS?

-Mademoiselle...

-TA GUEULE! DEPUIS QUAND TU PARLES? ET POURQUOI TU NE M'AS JAMAIS RÉPONDU AVANT? PUTAIN...

-Euh, Mademoiselle, je pense que...

-NON TU NE PENSES PAS, JUSTEMENT! continuais-je, parlant toujours au Ciel. TU NE PENSES PAS AU FAIT QUE TA PETITE PLUIE MERDIQUE PUISSES AUTANT AFFECTER LEA GENS, MERDE. TU NE PENSES PAS AU FAIT QUE TU M'EN DOIS UNE, POUR ETRE ALLÉE PRIÉE TOUS LES DIMANCHES DE MON ENFANCE, PARCE QUE JE PENSAIS À TOI MOI! PENSAIS TU À MOI, TOI ? JE NE CROIS PAS, NON! ET PUIS TU T'ES BIEN REGARDÉ? TA FONCTION EST D'AIDER LES GENS, OR...

-Mademoiselle regardez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. Retournez-vous.

Je me retournai. Et ce fut le choc.

Devant moi, le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Un homme avec de merveilleux cheveux bouclés au reflets cuivrés, malgré la pluie abondante; de magnifiques et profonds yeux verts; une machoîre carrée; un nez aquilin; et finalement, les plus belles lèvres qu'il m'ait été données de voir. Et là je fis la plus grosse connerie que je n'ai jamais faite. J'ai tellement honte.

Je l'ai embrassé? Mais non, ça, c'est plus tard dans mon histoire.

J'ai p a r l é.

-Dieu?

Et il a éclaté de rire, sous mon air béat. Il faut me comprendre. Je venais d'avoir la discution la plus profonde de ma vie avec Dieu, et un dieu vivant m'apparaissait.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide? me demanda-t-il.

-De l'aide? Psychiatrique? Mais... Je ne suis pas folle! m'exclamais-je.

-Je parlais de votre voiture, rit-il.

-Oh, ça ne me dérange plus.

-Ah bon? Mais comment allez-vous rentrer? Me demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Rentrer? Mais je ne veux plus rentrer.

-Je ne comprends pas...

Nous eûmes un contact des yeux. Il n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais cela a suffit pour que je lui saute dessus.

J'ai introduit ma langue dans sa bouche, mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mes mains autour de son cou. Nous étions dégoulinants de gouttes de pluies; les pans de mon impérméables s'étaient ouvert pendant mon saut.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur. Ses mais caressaient mon dos et mes fesses, puis elles remontèrent sous mon chandail. Il m'accota sur ma chevrolet.

-Attends, dit-il, je ne connais même pas ton nom...

-Bella, je suis Bella Swan.

-Edward Cullen.

Je l'embrassais sans plus de cérémonies. Je m'installai à l'intérieur de ma voiture, puisqu'elle avait assez de place pour que nous puissions faire ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Il reprit de suite ses caresses, puis il retira mon imperméable et mon haut. Il prit l'un de mes seins en coupe et enbrassa l'autre par dessus mon soutien-gorge. Puis au bout d'un moment, il trouva ce dernier inutile, et il l'enleva.

-Tu es vraiment belle, haleta-t-il.

Je gémis. Il prit mon téton en bouche et malaxa l'autre sein. Peut on avoir un orgasme rien qu'avec des attouchements?

Il retira rapidement mon pantalon, me laissant pour simple vêtement un string, alors que lui était encore tout habillé. Le pauvre, il devait se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Je risquai un regard vers celui-ci en me mordant la lèvre et je gémis en constatant la bosse. Je retirai son chandail en embrassant chaque partie de son torse à laquelle je pensais, puis je défis sa ceinture en descendant son boxer en même temps que son pantalon. Sans plus de préliminaires, je le chevauchai et m'empalai sur lui en râlant. Edward grogna. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. J'étais pleine. Entière.

-Condom, se rappela-t-il.

-Pilule, répondis-je.

Je me déhanchais sur sa verge, celle-ci me remplissait si bien que l'orgasme ne tarda pas à nous submerger. Je criais son nom alors qu'il grogna le mien.

Vous espérez un deuxième round? Franchement, faut pas abuser des inconnus quand même.

-C'était merveilleux, merci, lui annonçais-je en l'embrassant.

Je me rhabillai.

J'entendis ensuite une petite voix me dire d'essayer de démarrer la Chevrolet, je tournai donc la clé.

Quelle ne fus pas ma surprise lorsque le moteur vrombit! Je regarda par la fenêtre de mon pick-up et fixai le ciel.

-Merci Seigneur, dis-je quand je compris enfin.

Merci Seigneur, de m'avoir fait vivre cette angoisse qui m'a permit de rencontrer Edward... Merci aussi pour cette super partie de jambes en l'air! Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Bella? demanda Edward.

-Retourne dans ta voiture, et suis-moi jusque chez moi. Je pense que nous avons quelque chose a terminer...

C'est parti pour un deuxième round !

* * *

_Alors... _Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Laissez-moi vos impressions en cliquant sur le bouton plus bas. Je travail présentement sur le 2e chapitre de Femme Fatale, alors j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.

xo Mamzelle Dada


End file.
